


【黑三角/苏中】不■■就无法出去的房间

by Summer_Seres



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:55:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26613325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Summer_Seres/pseuds/Summer_Seres
Summary: 三个好好的家伙和一个已经死去的家伙，被关进了不■■就无法出去的房间
Relationships: America/China/Russia (Hetalia), China/USSR | Soviet Union (Hetalia)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	【黑三角/苏中】不■■就无法出去的房间

如苏中露米被关在了“不■■就无法出去的房间”

ooc，有私设

苏露异体沙露同体设定

除了不接受苏中以外的苏总相关cp，剩下的可自由心证你认为二肥开后宫左拥露熊右抱老王也行

部分私设后文会补充

可以不用分隔符号真的爽

能接受就下滑⬇️

阿尔弗雷德现在很慌。

作为一超多强那唯一一个“超”，他现在被关在了一间房间里，这里没有水和食物（虽然意识体并不会感到饥饿或干渴），没有任何通讯工具，没有可供休息的家具。

而且他的死对头伊万也被关在这里！

但，这不是最重要的。

最重要的是房间里唯一的门上方牌子写着“不大喊共产主义万岁就无法出去哦～”墙上还标注了“必须两人都喊”。

这怎么可以！

本hero绝不会说出这句话的！绝不！

至于伊万——顺带一提，他们在发现彼此后主动移到房间离最远的两个角落——也是纠结地看着这块牌子，面色阴郁。

伊万注意到了阿尔的视线，对他翻了个白眼后嫌弃地移开了脑袋。

本来阿尔就因莫名其妙被关起来有些烦躁，感觉被挑衅的hero自然也颇为不爽准备继续“冷战”下去，然而耐不住他聒噪的本性。

“为什么王耀那个老家伙就不用被关起来啊！”“如果是小耀的话，现在可能激动地用俄中英三文各喊一遍并逼着我们喊吧。”

F*ck，琼斯先生悲哀地意识到这是正确的，但他还是心生怨怼，终于不满地大吼出声：“王耀他就是一只老狐——”“woc阿尔弗雷德？”阿尔弗雷德感觉到自己背后的墙壁咚地一声撞到了什么地方[1]，又模模糊糊地听见王耀关切地问“没事吧”。

还有第四个人？“嘿，耀。你们也被关起来了？”“……也不能说是关，但门上有一个牌子写着，写着……”王耀承认了“们”的说法，阿尔弗雷德也少有地听见了他吞吞吐吐的语句，刚想询问具体，一声响亮的俄语让他吓了一跳。

“这个牌子竟然想让我们去赞扬布尔乔亚那腐朽的理念！”说完还夹杂着许多俄语国骂。

阿尔回头往伊万方向看，后者在听到王耀的声音就往前者的位置缓慢移动，然而听到这熟悉的声音又停了下来。

“呃……伊利亚？”看似是问句，但伊万心知肚明这不需要确认。

咒骂声停止了，取代的是同样小心翼翼的问句：“伊……万？”

意料之中，阿尔在伊万脸上看见嫌恶中带着怀念的神色，他一步一步走向阿尔站着的角落，无视对方“喂这样太挤了”无理取闹又不愿自己离开的抗议，把脸贴在墙角。

“我的兄长，我的弟弟，好久不见。”[2]

[1] 阿米和露子互相嫌弃坐对角线，但苏总和少主坐一块儿，后者被前者抱在怀里。所以突然听到阿尔的声音苏总被吓了一跳脑袋撞墙上了。

[2] 伊万以俄罗斯联邦和苏联加盟共和国俄罗斯的身份称呼伊利亚为兄长，以“俄”的身份称呼伊利亚为弟弟


End file.
